


Songe

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [28]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Steve is dead
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Diana regrette Steve, mais accepte le fait qu'elle devrait être en phase avec son époque.





	Songe

Songe

 

Diana fuyait le monde des hommes depuis près d'un siècle, depuis la mort de Steve Trevor. Elle avait beau accompagné Etta, Sameer, Napi et Charlie dans quelques missions, elle ne pouvait pas pardonner aux hommes d'avoir causé la mort de sa tante, son départ et le décès de Steve.

  
Diana avait retrouvé de l'espoir, en rencontrant un bref instant Superman, mais ce dernier était mort à son tour après avoir protégé de toutes ses forces le monde qu'il aimait. Elle avait ensuite accepté d'aider Bruce Wayne dans sa quête aux meta-humains pour la protection de la Terre d'une attaque arrivant très prochainement selon lui.

  
Les deux étaient devenus proches après quelques mois de recherche, mais Diana savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer le vide dans son cœur causé par la mort de Steve. Bruce n'était pas comme Steve, il était froid, solitaire, il s'en voulait et ne comprenait pas que chaque homme ne pouvait pas être immortel et surpuissant.

  
Diana sourit en rentrant dans la Bat-cave et en voyant son ami endormit sur son bureau devant ses ordinateurs. Elle se posta à côté de lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, quand il frémit et balbutia des mots, il était sûrement en plein cauchemar. Diana fronça les sourcils avant d'envoyer une claque dans la joue de Bruce pour le réveiller.

  
Bruce sursota, avant de s'accrocher au ventre de Diana. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, et ses yeux étaient rouges. Diana lui caressa les cheveux, amenant un autre sursaut de Bruce, qui semblait encore endormi ou en plein cauchemar. Diana le força à la lâcher pour qu'elle puisse s'agenouiller devant lui et lui envoyer de nouveau une claque.

  
Bruce cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, et il l'essuya tout aussi tôt, honteux. Diana se releva, et commença à partir, quand Bruce la retint par le poignet et l'embrassa. Elle se figea, avant de répondre au baiser avec la même violence avec laquelle elle avait tué Ares et combattu Doomsday.

  
Diana savait qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais les mêmes sensations qu'avec Steve, mais elle pourrait essayer quelque chose de nouveau et d'en phase avec l'époque où elle vivait.

  
Fin


End file.
